Pack
by Didi111
Summary: Bella is a lone wolf, who's never felt quite at home. Moving to Forks to stay with her dad, Charlie, she hears of a wolf pack living on the Indian reservation. Jacob/Bella.


I gazed out the window of my new bedroom, frowning at the light drizzle. I wanted to get out of the house and look around my new home, but I wasn't looking forward to exposing myself to the dampness that seemed to permeate the entire town.

While my flight had arrived far too early in the morning, I had thankfully gotten some good sleep on both planes. So I had an entire day to settle into before I had to surrender myself to the rigors of high school. But the more I looked at the haze of rain blanketing the town, the less I wanted to go out. Especially since the only method of transportation I had was walking.

"Bella!"

Charlie's call from downstairs broke me window-gazing reverie, and I wandered down to see what was up. I still wasn't sure how this living situation was going to work out. An awkward silence had hung in the air for the entire car ride from the airport, and once they got to the house he'd pretty much left me to my own devices.

"Hmm? What's up?" I wasn't entirely comfortably around him. I knew I wasn't supposed to call him Charlie to his face, but calling him 'Dad' seemed a little… off. But he seemed genuinely happy to have me here, so I'd try to put on a good face for him.

"I- uhh- I wasn't sure if I should, but I found a good car for you, on the cheap," He looked a little nervous.

"Oh?" It was a nice thought, but I was slightly suspicious of the way he said 'good car _for you_' as opposed to just 'good car'.

"Yeah, you remember Billy Black?"

I frowned.

"Not really…"

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer,"

Ah. That explained it. When Renee had taken me away from Forks, I'd done my absolute best to block any painful memories. If I didn't remember them, I wouldn't miss them. I vaguely recalled a man with a warm, kind face.

"Well, he's in a wheelchair now, so he offered to sell me his truck cheap,"

"And what year is this truck?"

Aha. I could see he was hoping I wouldn't ask this question.

"He's done a lot of work on the engine, really, it runs great!" One look and he could see I wasn't gonna give up so easily. He sighed, "I don't know, fifties, sixties," At my sceptical look, he hastened to add, "His son's helping him bring it around now. You'll see! I thought it would make a nice homecoming present,"

"Well, if you're sure. Really, thanks. You didn't have to."

* * *

It wasn't long before a rusted red-behemoth rumbled onto the driveway. Thankfully, the drizzle had cleared momentarily, and Charlie and I stepped outside. A tall, lanky boy with rich russet skin was helping a similarly coloured older man down into a wheelchair. Long, coal-black hair hid most of his face from me, but he seemed somewhat familiar.

Charlie stepped forward to greet them, ushering me towards the pair.

"Bella, you remember Billy,"

I reached forward to grasp his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. You look good!"

He smiled warmly, his weathered face wrinkled with laugh lines.

"Well, I'm still dancing. I'm glad you're finally here. This old coot wouldn't shut up about you" He said, good-humouredly.

"Oh, you're exaggerating," Charlie almost pouted.

I watched as the two of them devolved into childish banter, and then turned my attention to the boy. He was younger than me, a little roundness still to his face, with dark eyes set deep above high cheekbones. A pretty face.

"Hi, I'm – Jacob Black. You…. Probably don't remember me," He grinned, white teeth flashing in his tanned face, and reached out for a handshake.

I returned it, smiling.

"Should I?"

"Nah. You'd remember my older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca,"

"Right!" I did remember them. We'd often been thrown together on visits, but were too shy to really get along. They were probably off at college by now. I glanced over at the two men, who had abandoned their banter and were now chasing each other across the street.

"Are they always like this?" I gestured to them.

"It's getting worse with age," He deadpanned. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, this is it?" I turned my attention to the truck.

It was one of those old, big wrought iron deals. It was rusted, and a bright orange red, with huge hubcaps. It was one of those cars that could be in a head on collision, and end up sitting in all the wreckage without a scratch on it. I loved it.

"Yeah," Jacob pulled open the heavy drivers door for me to get in, "Me and dad rebuilt the engine," He slid into the passenger's seat next to me, "Whatdd'ya think?"

"I-I love it! It's great!" I was grinning. I couldn't help it. Despite the crap weather and dreary outlook on the future, at the very least Charlie had good taste in homecoming presents.

He beamed. I was getting the feeling that his grin was quickly going to become infectious with me. It lit up his whole face, white-white teeth standing out sharply against his rich skin.

"Great! Alright, all you need to know is; You have to double pump the clutch to get it going properly, and whatever you do, don't try to go over sixty,"

"Gotcha."

* * *

First day of school, and everyone was staring at me like I was some kind of circus animal. I could understand that a new person in a town this small was something of a curiosity, but it was making me nervous. In a school of 3000 in Phoenix, nobody would even look at the 'odd girl out' twice. I was drawn tight as a bowstring. On top of that, I felt a general irritation for the population of Forks High. The constant _'you must be Isabella'_s were grating on me. Was Charlie calling me that behind my back?

I'd managed to find my way into a small group of friends for lunch, all of whom I'd run into at some point in the day. First had been Eric, a slightly Asian-looking boy who'd ambushed me on my way through the front doors. It had been difficult to brush him off – _overly helpful_.

Then there was Jessica, from Spanish class. An average girl with light brown hair. It wasn't too hard to get along with her, considering that I was quiet and she was a talker – _typical teenage girl_.

Shortly after, Mike had accosted me in the hallway, eager to make a good impression. He'd seemed nice enough at the time, but his current antics with a boy named Tyler – whom I'd briefly spotted in the parking lot – were proving irritating – _teenage boy. What more can be said?_

And then – seemingly out of place in this enthusiastic group – was Angela. A quiet, smart girl with glasses, who worked at the school newspaper – _it would be easy to get on with this girl._

Maybe I was making snap judgements, but it didn't matter. I'd probably be getting to know them better soon. Sitting with them, I didn't feel quite like drowning anymore. The happy chatter at the table was helping me to ignore the stares and whispers going on around me.

Then the cafeteria doors whooshed open, and attention was turned away from me, even if only for a moment.

The first thing that hit me was the pungent smell. _Leech_. I knew no one else had noticed it, how could they?

The idea that there were_ vampires_ hanging out in some high school was intriguing - if somewhat creepy, so instead of instantly turning away in disgust, I looked up.

Noticing my look, Jessica began giving me the rundown. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward. I noticed a sour note as she passed over Edward – apparently no one in the school was _good enough for him_. She must have asked him out at some point. I found myself faintly curious at the thought of being with one of them. _They're dead, right? So… how do they? -_ I cut myself off. I _did not_ want to go there.

Ignoring the somewhat dazzled looks the high school population was giving this 'Cullen family', I found myself noticing three things.

1. The sharp, acrid smell that hung off them wasn't half as strong as it was in other vampires I had encountered.

2. Instead of the piercing, blood red eyes I'd come to expect, the Cullen's all possessed unusual _golden_ eyes.

3. They all seemed relatively at ease. Only the very faintest scent of bloodlust was wafting off of them. Except for the one called Jasper, who looked like he was in physical pain.

Noting that the family seemed to have Jasper well in hand, and with the quality's that normally caused vampires to appear repulsive to me diminished a great deal, I found myself incredibly curious. I resolved myself to find out what they were doing here.

And then the door swung shut, the breeze was cut off, and five pairs of oddly-amber eyes turned toward me.

* * *

After a nerve wracking hour of sitting in the same room as five vampires, I soon found myself in last period – Biology. Which I would have to spend sitting _next to_ one of said vampires. I'd hoped to grab a seat with Angela, but – being the middle of the semester – she already had a lab partner.

Edward stiffened up as soon as I sat down, turning away from me. I couldn't help but feel a little insulted. I knew that my kind smelt just as bad to his as they did to me, but I was still a girl.

When the class was over, he bolted from the room. I could tell he was having a hard time restraining himself to a believably human speed. I remembered the way his eyes had gone pitch black when he first saw me, how they had stayed that way – cold and stony – for the rest of the day. _Stupid leech_. None of his family had reacted with such hostility.

I wasted no time in getting to the parking lot. I knew that if I waited too long I'd be swooped down upon by all the teens that hadn't had the chance to introduce themselves today. I was already feeling claustrophobic.

Swinging into my new truck, I saw them again, huddled around a shiny Volvo. It stood out, the only new car in the whole lot. Edward was muttering to them, fists clenching. The short, pixie-like one – Alice- was looking right at me. She smiled apologetically, nodding towards Edward.

I gave her a brief, tight smile in return. These vampires were…. _weird_.

It wasn't long before I was pulling up in front of my new home. I dashed inside, rifling through drawers for a pen and pad. I ached to be free, to explore this new world around me.

I left a quick note for Charlie, telling him I'd gone for a walk, and – just in case he worried – that I'd call him if I got lost. I slipped out the back door, pulled of my clothes, and stashed them under the back porch. Knowing my luck, the dampness would pervade even there, but I could hope.

And then I was free, running, four paws flying. The damp ground under my paws was a new sensation, as well as the misting rain sliding off my fur. It was different, but not uncomfortable, and the air and forest around me was _alive_ in ways I never expected.

I had never been quite sure where the wolf in me came from. I remember Renee sitting down to explain everything to me the first time I phased, but even she had admitted that it had been long ago forgotten where the wolf genes in her family originated from. She only knew the stories, because – while Renee herself had never exhibited the signs of the wolf - my grandmother had been a wolf just like me.

I remembered the first time I ran, in the dry heat of Arizona, hot, caked dirt beneath my paws, warmth of the sun soaking into my gleaming fur, wind whistling past my ears. It had been exhilarating.

It was no less exhilarating even now.

The first burst of speed died off, and I settled down to really explore my new world. I was one with my wolf, ghosting through the trees like a wraith – always careful, never wanting to be found – and for the first time since I arrived in the small town of Forks, I found myself feeling at home. The wilderness surrounding this town was stunningly beautiful, and I couldn't wait to really sink my paws into it.

And then a scent hit my nose that had me standing stock still, ears pricked, ready to run.

_Vampire._

It was the Cullen girl, Alice, stepping out from behind a tree. A growl rumbled in my throat.

She held up her hands.

"Whoa! It's okay! You're Bella, right? I'm Alice. I don't want to fight, I just need to talk to you, kay?!"

I narrowed my eyes. The part of me that had seen her sitting at that lunch table at school yesterday wanted to hear her out, but my instincts were always much stronger in this form.

Eventually, I dipped my muzzle in a nod.

Alice clasped her hands in front of her.

"Great! I'm sorry for surprising you like this, but I had to catch you before you crossed the treaty line,"

_Treaty line?_ I cursed my muzzle for not being able to talk.

"So, obviously we noticed the new wolf in town, and you noticed the coven of vampires attending your new high school, so I thought we should talk. You know, get to know each other, set the lines straight, stuff like that?"

"So, tomorrow, I thought maybe you could sit on your own at lunch, and you and me could talk! Good? Great!" With that, she flounced forward and laid a cold hand on my muzzle, before dashing off in the direction of – supposedly – her home.

I sat there for a second, utterly flabbergasted, before releasing a sharp bark to catch the little pixie's attention.

She was back in front of me in a second, a small smile lighting her somewhat elfin features.

"Hmm?"

I gestured towards the direction I'd been headed, to this so-called _treaty line_. There was a faint scent wafting from that way that seemed familiar, which was probably what had drawn me there.

"Oh! The treaty line? Over that way is the Quileute reservation, La Push. There are wolf genes in the tribe, just like you! When we first moved here, a long time ago, we made a treaty with them. If any of us cross the line, they have every right to kill us. There's no pack right now, but now that we've moved back, they'll probably start phasing again,"

She looked at me, and grinned again, and left.

I found myself sitting there for a while afterwards, drinking in the faint lingering scent of what I now realised was wolf.

It took all I had to turn, and walk away from that scent, in the direction of home.

Because even though I'd easily managed on my own all my life, there was a part of me that had always, always, longed for the warmth of a pack.

* * *

I'm probably going to continue this, but I'd advise not to get your hopes up. That is, if anyone even likes this. Don't expect updates, if there are any, they will be sporadic. This is just a beginning, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
